


The "Friends" Incident

by piercethekya



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robert and Chrissie's Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethekya/pseuds/piercethekya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Chrissie's Wedding — "Friends Style"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Robron fanfiction so I apologize for the quality. This idea popped in my head late at night and I tried my best to write it out while my brain still had the idea. In this fanfiction, the Wylie Farm events never happened - meaning that Katie never died. Also, this hasn't been edited so sorry for any mistakes. Please comment letting me know what you think! And I'll definitely write more if you want me to!! Thanks and hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> \- Kya

Robert did not expect the affair to come out like this. He was very good at keeping it a secret - he had already hid it for nearly 3 months. Never did he think it would come out due to a slip of his tongue. The revelation was so sudden that he didn't know how to react. 

It was a lovely day - perfect for a wedding. It was almost as if Chrissie knew it would be perfect for their big day. She had put so much work into it and to be honest, it was gorgeous. Robert was looking forward to the wedding. It meant he was guaranteed money, a secure job and a lovely home up at Home Farm. He also got a gorgeous wife due to the marriage, so what else could Robert want? Despite all of the pros of the wedding, the one thing Robert truly wanted was Aaron.

Over the months, Robert had spent so much time with Aaron - having a quick go in the garage and meeting up in barns and dodging his fiancée and crazy ex lover at hotels - that he began to feel something more for the mechanic. As the affair got more intense, Robert had felt his feelings towards the dirty little grease monkey grow. Everyday, he would start to care more for Aaron. It got to the point where he would go to the Woolpack and sit down at the bar, slowly sipping his pint trying to catch a glimpse of Aaron. He tried denying it, but he knew he had fallen in love with Aaron Livesy.

Nevertheless, he pushed his feelings towards the younger man to the back of his mind. He was getting married today - to a gorgeous, wealthy, older woman - and his whole future would be complete. He took a deep breathe and got ready for the wedding - his wedding. He threw on his midnight black suit (that Aaron loved), kept his hair floppy (the way Aaron liked it) and sprayed on some of his cologne (the one that Aaron always complimented) and he was out the door. It was time - he was getting married.

Him and Chrissie were getting married at the village church in front of practically the entire village. Everyone was there - Andy, Katie (even though Robert argued against her attendance), Victoria, Diane, Adam, Alicia, David, Chas, Paddy and many others - Robert forgot the rest of them. The only one that truly mattered to him was Aaron. The church was gorgeous and was completely adorned in white. There were white roses (Chrissie's choice of flowers), white ribbons lining the pews and a long white silk carpet for Chrissie to walk in on. 

Robert already stood at the altar with his best man - Andy - at his side. He was nervous, as it was normal to be when getting married, but that wasn't why he was. Robert was nervous because he didn't see his Aaron anywhere. Chas was there and so was Paddy but Aaron was no where to be found. But when he heard the bridal chorus began - he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind (or tried to at least)

Chrissie was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a form fitting long dress that was a stunning shade of white. Over the dress she wore a fur white wrap due to the slight chill in the air. Her honey brown hair was pinned up in a way that was slightly messy looking but was still absolutely gorgeous and held back by a jeweled hair piece. Only she could pull off hair like that - she was Chrissie White soon to be Sugden.

Chrissie was escorted down the aisle by her father and Robert's "boss" Lawrence (who Robert hated with a really strong passion) and she was soon standing before him, hands clasped in his own. Robert couldn't help but compare her hands to HIS. Her hands were smooth and her nails perfectly manicured like they always were. HIS hands the exact opposite. They were calloused from the work he did at the garage and his nails were jagged because he had a habit of biting them - especially he was anxious and scared. Despite how perfect Chrissie's hands were, he would much rather have been holding Aaron's. He would also much rather be vowing to love Aaron forever instead of Chrissie - but that was not the case.

The priest began "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Robert Jacob Sugden and Chrissie Louise White" The priest continued speaking but all Robert noticed was movement in the corner of his eye. That movement was Aaron sliding into a seat next to Chas. Even from the corner of his eye, Robert saw how upset Aaron looked and Robert's heart shattered at the sight. Robert was snapped out of his thoughts by the priest when he heard his name.

"Robert - repeat after me." said the priest. Robert nodded and looked at his almost wife in front of him. 

The priest said, "I Robert, take Chrissie..." 

"I Robert, take Aaron..."

 

TBC?


	2. The Aftermath: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Robert's slip of the tongue during his vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted me to write more - so here it is. Sorry it took so long for me to update - I’ve been really busy with school. Sorry it is really short but I will definitely write more if you want me to continue! It probably won’t be as good, but nevertheless here is Chapter 2! - KYA

As soon as the words left his mouth - everything went silent. Robert sucked in his breath. Everyone turned to look at him - everyone except for Aaron. Aaron was shocked and his eyes suddenly found the ground interesting. The thing that Robert truly worried about was Chrissie. Turning to look at her, he was not surprised at what he saw.

Chrissie, despite her beauty couldn’t have looked scarier in that moment. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were arched in such a way that showed confusion but her lips told a completely story. Her dark red painted lips were pulled in a tight line that only conveyed one emotion: anger. Her moonlight silver eyes bore into his with such shock and anger and confusion that he couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“What did you say Robert?” Chrissie seethed with her eyes turning a stormy silver.

“Um, Chrissie darling, could we discuss this in private?” Robert said back in a hushed voice

“No Robert! I want to do this in front of everyone! I along with them want to hear the reason you said someone else’s name during your vows! A man’s name for Christ’s sake!” she shouted

“Chrissie, I want to do it in private so I don’t embarrass you!” he said back to her 

“I don’t care about being embarrassed Robert! I already am! So come on! Tell me!” she screeched angry tears swimming in her eyes.

“Okay, Chrissie - you want to know the truth. Well, here it is. Since December, I’ve been having an affair. And over time, I’ve fallen in love with this person. This person has supported me - when you haven’t. This person is so rough on the edges but has a heart of gold. This person is Aaron Livesy and I love him.” Robert spoke, the words just tumbling out of his mouth.

Chrissie was absolutely seething. She stomped up to Robert - in all her furious glory - and slapped him right across the face. Robert knew it was coming - but he didn’t know that she hit so hard. For someone with such delicate features, she sure packed a punch.

Chrissie looked him dead in the eyes and just scoffed. “Katie was right. She tried to show me what a devious little liar you were and I didn’t believe her! All those time that you had “meetings” - they weren’t actually meetings were they. Oh god - don’t answer that! I don’t even want to know. And the hotel - oh I should’ve known! You were with him, weren't you? You know what Robert, I don't even want to hear your excuses. If it wasn’t obvious before - WE. ARE. FINISHED.” she shouted and threw her ring at him.

Chrissie turned on her heel and began to walk back down the aisle. As she passed Aaron, she stopped, looked at him, walked up to him and smacked him - just like she did to Robert. “And you. You aren’t any better than him.” she angrily whispered and stomped out the door of the church.

Once again, the church was filled with awkward silence. Robert turned to the guests, dreading what was to come next.

TBC?


End file.
